Till death do us part? Please tell me its not true
by special agent Ali
Summary: Season 9 finale with my boy Caleb added. I guess all we can do is speculate so I will write how I want this to end. I own nothing but Caleb. Not sure if its a death fic yet. All who seen finale will probably understand.
1. Little Gibbs is scared

_So I saw the season finale. For anyone who hasn't seen it should probably stop reading because this prologue won't make sense._

He heard everyone evacuating but he didn't want to leave without his Uncle.

He saw his Uncle was typing away as everyone was evacuating. He had been coloring at the desk behind him.

"What are you doing? We need to get out now!"

"Go Cal…I need to save this…we need to catch this bastard and I won't let him destroy our documents" he answered.

"I'm staying with you!" Caleb said defiantly and dove under his desk as Tim towered over it.

"Caleb…" he murmured.

"Don't waste time arguing with me Uncle Tim! Just hurry!" he yelled. He clutched his legs to his chest and wiped his eyes as he cried.

He was terrified but he wouldn't leave Uncle Tim. He just prayed that Tim finished quickly so they could get outside.

"Are you almost done Uncle Tim? I don't want to leave without you!" he cried a few minutes later.

Tim felt his heart shatter at the boy's cries. Caleb was terrified but was brave enough to stay with him. It made him work faster.

"Done kid…let's get out of here" he said. He didn't work fast enough.

It was too late. The bomb went off. The glass shattered as Tim and Caleb moved towards the window.

Tim was thrown back and luckily Caleb was behind him. Tm took the brunt of the explosion and blocked Caleb from getting badly injured.

"Uncle Tim!" he screamed as sat up and saw his Uncle was unconscious.

"Uncle Tim? Please don't be dead…" Caleb cried as he shook him and received no answer.

The boy shook as he sobbed. "Please…don't be dead…" he cried.

_I really hope Timmy isn't dead too Caleb. _


	2. Poppa Gibbs to the rescue

_Aw five reviews. You all are awesome. Thanks. _

Caleb was still sobbing over McGee's prone body when he heard his name.

"Caleb?"

He turned and then jumped to his feet as his dad walked toward the two carrying Abby who was still unconscious.

Both had been severely cut but it wouldn't stop the marine from getting his girl out.

His gut told him to go to the squad room and it nearly stopped when he saw why.

"Dad! You were caught in the blast too?" he asked as he ran to him.

"Yeah…Cal why are you...?" Gibbs asked but then noticed his agent.

"What happened?" he asked and Caleb explained. "Uncle Tim wouldn't leave till everything on his computer was saved…he said he wouldn't let the bastard get away" the boy said.

Gibbs managed a small smile. "That's my boy…job first" he murmured.

Gibbs placed Abby onto Tim's chair. "Stay here son, keep trying to awaken them…I'll go get help" he ordered.

Caleb saluted him with a teasing smile. "Yes sir, boss man sir" he said. "You hang with Abby too much" Gibbs retorted, but he had on a small smile.

Caleb's teasing smile vanished. "Hurry daddy…I am so scared" he begged.

Gibbs went to his knees and hugged the boy tightly. "Your safe now buddy…the bombing is over with, now we just have to care for our family" he whispered.

Caleb nodded. "I'll care for my aunt and uncle I promise…" he said.

"I know you will boy…I love you" Gibbs said. He pulled back, kissed his forehead then stood.

He ruffled his hair. "Now, get to work Cal…try and get your aunt and uncle to awaken…be brave kid, I'll be back soon" he promised.

He left and found paramedics outside.

"Please be okay Abs and Tim' he thought as he sent a couple of medics to help his team.

'I have a bad feeling Tony and Ziva are still inside as well' he thought as well.

He, of course, wasn't wrong. His phone went off but the message was brief.

"Boss…st…stuck…el…vator…broke" Tony slurred as he fought to stay conscious.

"Tony! Stay with me boy…I'll get you out…"

"Try…ing…Zi…va…not…waking…" Tony slurred. He held his head.

"Hurry…boss…" he added.

"Don't worry Tony…I won't let any of you die"

Tony lost consciousness again and the phone fell closed. "Tony? Damn it! What else can go wrong?"

He shouldn't have asked. His phone rung again. "Agent Gibbs! Dr. Mallard…I…found…him…" Jimmy said and Gibbs could hear the sobs.

"Jimmy? Calm down and talk to me" Gibbs urged.

"Ducky had…heart attack…on beach…he's alive though but…he's in a coma…I am not sure if he'll awaken" Jimmy sobbed.

"Don't worry Jimmy…Ducky is strong" Gibbs said trying to soothe him. He was also trying to soothe himself.

"I am at…hospital…please come soon…with the others" Jimmy said and hung up too emotional to speak.

"Damn it…this can't get any worse now" he muttered. Gibbs ran a hand over his face and found the blood from his cut on his forehead.

'Ducky would be forcing me to get checked over….you can't leave me forever Duck…you just can't' he thought. Gibbs shook his head. He had no time for thoughts, he was a man of action and got to work to help his people.


	3. The rescue

_This wait is killing me. But I see I am not the only one. Guess everyone is fidgeting and getting restless lol._

_Anyway here is more of my story._

As soon as his dad was gone, young Caleb turned his attention to his aunt.

"Aunt Abby? Can you hear me?" he called as he stroked her cheek. He got no answer.

Cal let new tears freefall. This had to be the worst he had ever seen since he met his dad and team.

"No wonder she kept me away…I don't even know if I…I can do this" he whispered as he stroked Abby's face lovingly. His touch was soft and gentle as he stroked every part of her face.

"Don't give up sweetheart"

Caleb gasped at the voice. He turned and his eyes widened. "Mom?" he asked and Jenny smiled.

"Yes baby boy…it's me…a ghostly me…but me" she answered.

"Wow…I miss you" he said. Jenny nodded. She moved to him and Caleb felt a small tickle as her ghostly hand caressed his cheek.

"I miss you too Cal…I see you finally forgiven me for hiding you…I know that you are strong now…you have our spirits Cal…you can do this" she said.

Caleb nodded. Jenny disappeared and he shook his head. "Must be daydreaming…I gotta focus" he said.

He didn't know what to do though. He bit his lip then had another idea. He moved to Ziva's desk and opened every drawer.

He found a small hairbrush in the top drawer. He undid Abby's pigtails and brushed her black hair with the same gentle touch.

Abby let out a moan and Caleb grinned. "Oh aunt Abby…your awake…" he cried with relief.

"Must be….hurts so…much though" she muttered.

"I know…we'll get you help" Caleb promised. "Don't move…I gotta see how Uncle Tim is" he added.

He raced back and crouched to him. His knee hit glass and he winced as it cut the skin.

He ignored it and touched Tim's face. He had removed a lot of the glass before his dad arrived. His hands had numerous cuts but Caleb didn't care.

"Come on Uncle Tim…wake up" he urged. Tim moaned softly, but Caleb heard it and grinned.

"We'll take over kid, why don't we bandage your cuts first?"

Caleb turned as three strange men approached. One moved to Abby while the one who spoke knelt by him. The other knelt by Tim.

"Easy Caleb…my name is Josh…your dad sent us…he asked we take you and your family to the hospital right away" he said.

"I got them to wake up…I think they'll be okay right?" Caleb asked after a minute. He studied the man and decided to trust him.

Josh's partner nodded. "They seem to be okay for the most part, a lot of cuts and bruises but we can patch those up good as new" he said.

Caleb smiled. "Good…this really…scared me" he said.

"It's over kid…come on, hop up on the desk so I can bandage your cuts" Josh said softly.

Caleb did as instructed and Josh cleaned his wounds nicely. When he was done, the other two had Tim and Abby on stretchers for the hospital.

"Do you promise everyone will be okay?" Caleb asked.

Josh stopped. "I think your family will be okay for the most part…we have to get them to the hospital now" he said.

Caleb nodded. He had a sinking feeling it was far from over. He had to keep good thoughts though he reminded himself.


	4. More bad news but Caleb made a friend

At the hospital Caleb was led to the waiting room. He sat in a chair, turned sideways and hugged his knees. He started to cry again.

"Please lord, please save my family…I can't watch anymore loved ones die….I can't" he sobbed softly in a prayer.

He then felt a buzz on his leg and moved to get his phone. It was Jimmy Palmer and he took the call.

"Uncle Jimmy? How…how was the…wedding?" he asked as he tried to stop crying but he was losing the battle.

"Forget the wedding Cal! What the hell is going on?" The usually kind medical assistant snapped.

Caleb winced. "I don't know! Don't yell at me…I am scared enough as it is!" he yelled back.

Jimmy sighed. "Your right…sorry little man" he said quietly. "I am scared too is all…I tried reaching your dad but he isn't answering…your actually the only one of the team who is"

"That's because everyone is badly hurt" he said. Caleb explained about the bombing and how he was at the hospital with Tim and Abby.

"Last I saw dad he was getting me help…I think he found the others though…maybe that's why he ignored your call" he ended.

Jimmy paled on his side. "That explains why…." he murmured.

"Why what?" Caleb asked.

Jimmy blinked and realized he had muttered. He decided to tell the child so he could concentrate on his mentor.

"I was looking for Dr. Mallard five minutes before I tried to call your dad…he was on the beach face down in the sand" Jimmy explained and Caleb gasped.

"Is…is Grandpa Ducky…" he asked but couldn't form the awful words.

"He's still alive….unconscious…but alive" Jimmy answered. "I guess someone called him from NCIS and the shock gave him a heart attack" he added.

"I don't blame him…I haven't been this scared since I found Grandma dead in her bed" the child answered.

That made the gates open and Jimmy cried silently for his little friend.

"Oh Cal…" he murmured. "Listen buddy…just be brave for me a little bit longer…I am staying here with Ducky…But Breena said she'll go to you if you wanted" he added.

Caleb nodded. "Okay…I do love Aunty Breena" he said. Jimmy smiled at that. "She loves you too kiddo…okay I have to go…tell your dad when you see him" he said.

"I will…he probably will be here soon with Uncle Tony and Aunt Ziva" he said. 'I hope' was what he thought.

Jimmy hung up and Caleb went back to his position. He didn't stay that way for long as a warm hand stroked his back.

"Would you like something to eat while you wait sweetheart?" A young and pretty female voice whispered in his ear.

Caleb turned and the woman smiled at him. "Okay…I…I won't get in trouble will I for leaving here?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No…I am sure your family will understand" she said kindly.

Caleb nodded and took her hand. She held it lovingly and stroked his fingers.

"It'll be all right sweetie…I am sure your family will pull through"

Caleb nodded. "I guess…I mean they are federal agents…they been through lots of dangerous stuff…" he said. He was trying to console himself but he still had doubt.

The nurse gasped. "Your family you were with…they were in the building….NCIS?" she asked.

Caleb nodded. "Did it already make the news?" he asked. She nodded.

"Big news like that gets on the air fast" she said. "But you still think they'll be okay right? Uncle Tim got hit with a lot of glass and Aunt Abby…she was bleeding a bit…" Caleb asked.

"I am sure they will be….they have you waiting for them and no one would abandon a child on purpose" she said kindly.

"I am Caleb Gibbs…what is your name?" Caleb asked. "Emma…it's very nice to meet you Caleb" she said sweetly.

"You too nurse Emma….thank you for helping me…your very kind" he said.

"Your very kind yourself Caleb…come on, a brave special boy like you deserves a good meal and some nice dessert" she said.

Caleb smiled a small smile. He liked Emma, least she made him feel safer and secure. He'd really be happy when Breena was with him as well.


End file.
